Tsuki No Tragedy
by ShadowKira
Summary: OVAs, Manga and TV crossover. Takes place just before OVA3 and right at the end of the manga, the Masaki Shrine is hosting the Obon festival and romances may begin to stir... But has Tenchi already made his decision? Rated M just to be safe On Hiatus but I have plans to map out and finish now that I'm a better writer, may redo some of it.
1. Disguises

TM!R: Tsuki No Tragedy

Chapter 1: Disguises

This story is set in a mix of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVAs 1-3, the Tenchi Muyo! Manga and a bit of Tenchi Universe. It's also a TR pairing so if you don't like this pairing then please, don't read it. Or if you do choose to read it, then please don't get on my case about writing this pairing.

- -

Ryoko sighed to herself as she floated up to the roof, her tail twitching as Misaki and her daughters reunited below; the shrill cries of the women sending chills down the length of her spine. The Queens and Azusa had come to Earth in order to witness the Masaki shrine's Obon festival, as well as to attend the two year anniversary of their daughter's stay on Earth.

Ryoko had felt changes in herself recently, she felt less inclined to fight against Aeka when it came to getting Tenchi's affection. This was not due to any lack of interest in getting the princess riled or in any way related to her feelings towards Tenchi, she had been feeling tired easier; as Aeka put it 'old age' was catching up on her.

But she quickly realized her short tolerance for Misaki had remained the same, growling to herself the space pirate flattened her body to the tiles of the roof and listened to the events unfolding beneath her favored perch. "Oh you are just so cute Tama-chan! And you too little Washu!! Tell me where is sweet little Ryoko-chan?" Misaki asked from below, her excitement never wavering. Ryoko flinched inwardly as she heard Washu pull one of her evil genius cackles.

But before Washu could even begin to pick on her daughter Tenchi spoke up in a calm voice, "Yeah… Where is Ryoko? Mihoshi, didn't you say you were going to tell her about our guests?" He asked the blonde began to trip over her words as she realized he was speaking to her.

"B-but Tenchi I did! She said, well erm… Now what did she say? Something about 'Oh great, here comes the grumpy ass king and his glomp crazy wife…'" Mihoshi mumbled, blushing as Azusa and Misaki made varied facial expressions at her reenactment of Ryoko's statement.

Feeling the tension building below Ryoko hung her head at Mihoshi's uncanny ability to make her life a living hell, she raised her head slowly as the voice of Funaho reached her ears. "Should I take it as a complement that Miss Ryoko had not mentioned me?" The elder queen asked with a soft chuckle, feeling at a loss Ryoko ran a fidgety hand through her wild mane of hair.

"Okay, okay, I'm here…. God, what would you people do without me?" The young cyan haired woman grumbled as she phased into existence between Tenchi and Washu. "….Look, I didn't mean anything bad by what I said… I was stupid to say it, no hard feelings?" She asked, casting Azusa and Misaki a sideways glance. As if in response to her 'apology' Misaki latched onto her in one of her breathtaking bear hugs.

"Oooh! You're just…. Too cute!!" She cried rubbing her cheek into Ryoko's as the poor girl frantically gasped for air, Tenchi rubbed the back of his head nervously watching the huge get together. He got the strangest feeling that this would be one of the most interesting years for their Obon festival.

- -

Ryoko watched the family below her interact from her vantage point on the rafter overlooking the living room, her feline like eyes narrowed slightly as numbing pain sliced through her arm. Grunting slightly the woman sat up clutching at said arm and moved quickly to the safety of her room.

For most of the night her absence went unnoticed, it was only when everyone was saying their goodnights that Washu took note to her daughter's missing presence. Shrugging it off and bidding the others a good night's rest the genius moved towards her lab door for some alone time.

Tenchi bowed to the Queens, who had voted to stay in his home instead of up on Azusa's ship Kirito as he exited his room which they would be using for the night. As he moved to go back to the couch the Jurian Prince paused at the top of the stairs, it worried him that Ryoko had gone off to bed without a word to anyone. Making up his mind he turned on his heel and headed off towards her bed room. If one could even call it that, he had never thought about it before now…

Ryoko's room was on a floor of its own, it was devoid of windows being located in the very center of the home. Before the girl's had arrived the room had been used for storage as well as the room for drying herbs and vegetables that were grown in the fields and from what Tenchi could remember they hadn't done much to change the room to be made into a suitable sleeping chamber.

He remembered his father had cleaned up his old study and offered his own room to Mihoshi, but Ryoko had readily accepted the room assuring the Masaki men that it was fine for its purpose.

The Jurian Prince soon found himself standing before her door, he knocked gently before sliding the door opening case she was asleep. "….Ryoko?" He whispered, smiling slightly as two amber eyes glowed from the darkness of the room.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko questioned incredulously as she raised herself up on her good arm, "W-what do you need?" She whispered in a small voice, she hated being around people when she was weak or in pain. Her eyebrow arched slightly as she heard him fumbling around in the darkness beside the door, the young woman sat up completely her sharp eyes following the silhouette of Tenchi as he continued his search.

"Don't you have a light…?" He asked before pushing the door open wider to allow more light from the hallway into the large room.

"I do, but the bulbs burnt out a while ago, and I really don't need them… Besides, if I did I'm sure you wouldn't still be talking to me." Ryoko stated flatly as she pulled her blanket up around her nude form in case Tenchi's eyes adjusted to the light enough to see her.

The young man chuckled slightly as he realized why she had said that, scratching the back of his head nervously he began to speak again. "Oh well, I just wanted to say good night… I was a bit worried since you came up to bed without saying anything, it just didn't seem like something you'd do… Which reminds me, you've been acting somewhat strange, is everything okay, Ryoko…?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, I've been feeling a bit off lately, but its no biggie Tenchi. I think I may just need some time to relax and get better, just a little cold or something." She said smiling at the thought that he was worried about her.

"Oh, well maybe you should go see Washu. I'm sure she has something that can make you feel better Ryoko."

"… I'd rather not, besides you know how she is. You go in for a chat or whatever and then she grabs you with those damn metal tentacles and… Urgh I hate it when Washu does her little experiments!" She growled but her mood quickly changed as she felt another twinge of pain shoot through her left arm. "Well, I'm feeling rather sleepy… It was really sweet for you to think about me though Tenchi, thank you for that."

"Oh I'm sorry Ryoko! Good night! I hope you feel better! Oh and… If you are feeling better, don't try hovering over my bed… I am not sleeping in there for now, Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki are using my room while they stay here and I'd rather not have any odd situations arise from our normal routine… Okay?"

"Sure thing Tenchi and good night."

- -

A week had passed since the arrival of the Jurian royalty and Ryoko had found the pain in her left arm was less apparent, now the annoying limb felt more numb than anything.

The young cyan haired woman teleported down from her perch to where Tenchi was struggling with a box filled with chouchin and other assorted decorations to finish up the decorating of the shrine grounds. "Here Tenchi, let me help you with that… And by the way I have a question for you."

"Ah, thanks Ryoko… And okay, shoot." Tenchi said with a smile as she took the box from his tired arms.

"Isn't Obon a Buddhist festival? I thought the Masaki shrine was a Shinto shrine…" The ex-pirate asked, a slender eyebrow arched ever so slightly.

"Wow Ryoko, yes it is. But you see… Many shrines here in Japan are willing to share their beliefs with the other religions and their different festivals and celebrations. Just like how we also celebrate Christmas. Where'd you learn that?" He asked attempting to raise one of his eyebrows with little results.

Ryoko chuckled as Tenchi made several odd facial expressions as he attempted to arch one of his stubborn eyebrows above the other. "Books, I get bored a lot so I grab books from your dad's collection and bring them out here to the trees and read. Some of his books are good, but I would say most of them are junk." She admitted with a slight smile.

"Ah, Tenchi there you are." Katsuhito said with a nod, "Hmmm…? Now why is it that this pretty young lady is doing all the lifting?" The elder Misaki asked clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry Grandpa, I offered. I wouldn't want Tenchi tiring out his arms too much… I want to help him with that later…" She said with a wink, Katsuhito chuckled slightly as the young woman's forward comments never ceased to amaze him.

"Well, in return for your hard work I believe you are deserving of a reward, Ryoko. If you would stop by later tonight before the festivities begin I will have something for you." The old man said with a smile before turning and heading back into the Shrine house to finish some paper work and start a fresh batch of tea.

Tenchi and Ryoko glanced at each other before shrugging, "Speaking of festivities… What exactly is going on with this festival anyway?" Ryoko asked as she set the box down on the deck to the shrine house.

"Well… I was meaning to talk to you and the other girl's about that… No one can use ANY powers because this place is going to be crawling with people. Dad went and put fliers up in town because someone he knows volunteered to bring a bunch of professional firework equipment and so we've got more to offer than the other local shrine this year… There's also going to be food, a folk dance and Grandpa said he wanted to do a play but I don't know if that's going to happen or not."

Suddenly the Jurian Prince's body stiffened as he felt Ryoko's arms loop around his neck and her breath hot on his ear, "Tenchiiiiii… How 'bout you watch the fire works with me… Please?" She whined, nuzzling his neck for good measure.

"S-sure Ryoko, but could you not do t-that?" Tenchi barely managed, his face was steadily growing darker at the proximity of the ex pirate.

Before the seductive response Ryoko had for him could even fully process the cyan haired woman found herself on the ground clutching at her eyes and nose a broom lying not far from her now ailing head.

"OY! What the hell?!" She cried venomously spitting out a few strands of straw that had forced their way into her mouth.

"M-miss Ryoko!! Have you no respect? Please leave lord Tenchi cleansed of your demonic touch for the festival tonight—"

"You damn bitch!! Mind your own business Aeka! I was just asking Tenchi to watch the fireworks with me…"

"What?! Lord Tenchi is this true? Please tell me you said no…!" The princess squeaked her nose wrinkled ever so lightly in disgust.

"Well, yes Aeka it is and I agreed to watch them with Ryoko but… I think it would be good to watch them with the whole family, don't you agree Ryoko?" Tenchi asked rubbing the back of his head nervously, the cyan haired woman stared at him sadly his oblivious nature ever present.

Before Ryoko could respond or even; before Aeka could add insult to injury Katsuhito caught the three youth's attentions, "Tenchi, I believe you owe Ryoko an apology. You will honor her wish to watch the fireworks with her since you have already given your word."

Both Ryoko and Aeka gaped at the older Misaki, "EH?! But brother! How can you say tha—" The princess silenced herself immediately as Katsuhito raised his hand and turned without another word to his younger sibling.

"Ryoko, why don't you come up her now and get that reward I mentioned earlier, and then I would very much appreciate it if you could teleport the both of us to Washu's laboratory." Katsuhito said casting her a quick glance over his shoulder, the young woman nodded a dumbfounded expression smeared across her typically mischievous features.

"Lord Tenchi… What was brother referring to?" Aeka asked in a mystified voice, Tenchi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he watched both Ryoko and his grandfather disappear into the Shrine House.

"Lady Aeka, I wish I knew… Anyway, would you mind helping me hang the rest of these decorations? We only have about five hours until the people start piling in for the festival… This place is going to be a mess after three days of festivities."

"Of course Lord Tenchi! You don't even have to ask! Mihoshi is probably finishing up the sweeping of the steps as we speak so I will be more than happy to help you!"

-

Washu hummed to herself happily as she clicked a transparent key on her holotop, "There! The last of the security cameras are in place… The special set for our play still needs some work; I can finish that tonight though… Huh?" The short scientist glanced over her shoulder as the distinct sound of Ryoko teleporting erupted from not far behind her. "Why Katsuhito, Ryoko; what a surprise! What brings you two here?" Washu questioned jumping down from her floating cushion to greet the two rare visitors.

"Washu-san I wanted to speak with you about some disguises for tonight's festivities… There will be many people at the shrine that would become very suspicious of so many women with such… Odd hair, not to be rude." Katsuhito stated bluntly adjusting his glasses with a slender finger before continuing.

"I also wanted to make sure we all have our positions in the families figured out, if you wish to be known as Ryoko's mother than it might be wise to revert to your more mature form."

"Ah, I see. Well it should be easy for me to whip of disguises like yours highness, and big Washu needs to get out and have some fun every now and then I suppose." The red head said with a chuckle as she clicked another button on her holotop, she then cast a quick glance at her daughter who was grinning to ear clutching something tightly to her chest.

"Enh… Ryoko? Earth to R-Y-O-K-O! There now, listen to your mom will ya? Go and fetch the other girl's and try to be nice about it 'mmkay?" Washu ordered as she pushed her still daydreaming daughter through the exit of her lab before giving her a sharp slap on the back end. "You savvy?!"

"OY! Yes, yes okay? God damn woman you bug the hell outta me!" Ryoko growled teleporting with a short hiss, the package she'd received from Katsuhito still clutched tightly to her breast.

"Hmm…? Looks like I'll have to run some tests on her again… Do you know what that thing was she had?" Washu questioned the first Prince of Jurai; he nodded taking on his true form and standing before her his unwrinkled face much more appealing than his earthen form.

"She's been much better behavior wise as of late so I decided she deserved to have a good Yukata for the Obon festival, or should I say date with Tenchi?"

"Heh, the latter would probably please her ego more, so that's why she was so happy… Was it Kiyone's?" Washu questioned as she once again went over the schematic she was making based off of Katsuhito's ability to disguise himself so completely.

"Yes it was; I figure she would rather have it used by one of the girls trying to woo Tenchi, than have it collect dust in my Shrine office. Besides, Ryoko's birthday is coming up, in another year she'll be of age by Earth's standards for marriage and will probably be able to use Kiyone's furisode then as well."

"Thank you… Yosho, for being so kind to her, it means a lot to me. And I'm sure it means a lot to her as well though I doubt she'd ever fully admit it. Are you finally starting to feel guilty over locking my poor innocent little Ryoko away for seven hundred years? Oh my!" The diminutive scientist said with a devious chuckle, Yosho sweat dropped at the elder woman's behavior but before he could defend himself she spoke out again.

"Oh! Ha! The greatest genius in the universe strikes again!" Washu cried with pride as she clicked a button off to the far right of her holotop smirking all the while as Yosho reverted back into the form of Katsuhito once more.

"W-washu… You truly are the greatest scientific genius in the universe." The man said with a nervous laugh as the genius eyed him with an almost Ryoko like fanged grin.

- -

"…. Washu? Where are you at? Ryoko said you wanted to see us!" Sasami cried as she peeked around the huge laboratory, "Now Mihoshi-san please stay close to me, we don't want to break anything and it's really dark in here…" The little girl said clutching the blonde's arm tightly.

"Oh Sasami dear I doubt little Washu would have anything dangerous in here!" Misaki said giving her daughter a reassuring smile, Funaho nodded in agreement with her fellow queen.

"Heh, you'd be surprised what Washu keeps in here gals." Ryoko said with a sly smirk as she hovered above them her tail twitching with amusement.

"Little Ryoko… You play nice now; I don't want a fight starting in here. Lady Aeka, you first come 'ere Princess!" Washu ordered as she appeared before them holding open a dimensional door, her small finger pointed towards a large and rather comfortable looking chair.

Aeka blanched at the thought but slowly moved forward to comply to Washu's orders, "Washu, what may I ask… Are you going to do?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head! We're just getting some disguises for the three days that Obon will be going on, Katsuhito said he wanted us to blend in more and most people on Earth don't have purple hair Princess." Washu said as she began to input a bunch of data, periodically glancing at Aeka before returning her gaze to the keys before her.

"Now, since we're in Japan I am making most of us have black hair and brown eyes. We've also got a specific family structure here ladies. I am going to be in my adult form and I will be Professor Hakubi Washu, and you daughter… Are Hakubi Ryoko, you understand? Aeka and Sasami you two are still sisters and Funaho you and Misaki will have to be sisters for now too, I suppose Azusa should stick with Misaki and the others for this one…"

"That's fine Washu, we all know that I am Azusa's wife and that's all that matters. I suppose I am the easy one out of all of us…"

"You most certainly are! I am guessing that Aeka will look a bit like you milady." As she said this Washu hit the same key she had pressed earlier to revert Yosho back to Katsuhito a collective gasp arose from the on looking women.

"…. How do I look? I don't feel any different…" Aeka mumbled a blush quickly making its way across her features, Washu grinned as she helped her out of the extremely comfortable chair.

"To be honest you don't look all that different, your hair was pretty dark to begin with you were probably the easiest of the girl's I have to disguise Lady Aeka. Well, Sasami you're next dear!"

"Oh! Okay Washu, say… Do I have to get rid of my freckles too? I kind of like them…" The little girl said with a blush, Washu smiled at Sasami and ruffled her hair before heading over to her computer.

"Oh don't worry Sasami, you can keep them. You and Misaki will both keep your freckles; I am also setting you two for more of a dark brown hair color since your hair is so light. I studied up on Asian blood lines, there are people in Japan with freckles, but they're not full blooded Japanese. We can say you guys have some Western influence in your family… Okay here goes nothin'!"

Washu smiled as she watched the process repeat itself for Sasami, the little girl blinked several times and pulled one of her long pigtails forward to examine it. "Oh wow! It's so much darker! Do I look okay guys?" She asked blushing slightly as she jumped up from her seat, her mother ran forward and embraced her.

"Yes Sasami! You look adorable!" She squealed crushing her daughter to herself tightly in her excitement.

"Lady Misaki, you're next it's safe to say you'll look pretty much the same as Sasami." Washu said allowing Sasami to catch her breath as her mother reluctantly released her and made her way to the chair as her daughter's had previously done.

When at last the three finished woman were standing together comparing their new looks Washu once again spoke up, "Now Misaki, I'm sure you can help Aeka and Sasami get ready. Here are your outfits for tonight, they're simple kimonos but the summer heat will get you if you where anything too elaborate. I'm sure by the sizes you can tell who's is who's. Lady Funaho, would you mind staying here to help me get Mihoshi and Ryoko ready??"

Funaho bowed her head with a smile, "It would be an honor Washu, I will see you three later then. Have fun and come down here when you're finished I can't wait to see you in your Yukatas."

Washu turned towards Ryoko, "You're next kiddo, Mihoshi can pass as an American but you… Cannot. Come on little Ryoko, time to tame that hair of yours!" The red head said with an evil smile as she activated a shield around her lab that would block Ryoko's powers when she attempted to escape but to her surprise Ryoko shrugged and started towards the chair.

"Sure thing Washu, but you'd better make it only temporary or you will be bald." Ryoko countered as she flopped onto the chair her cat like eyes following her mother as she moved back to the holotop…

- - -

So? How was it? Any good? This is my first Tenchi fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback and critiques

**Obon festival: **The 13th through 16th of August is called Obon in Japan. Obon is a Buddhist event and one of the most important traditions for Japanese people. It is the period of praying for the repose of the souls of one's ancestors. People believe that their ancestors' spirits come back to their homes to be reunited with their family during Obon.

**Ryoko's Age: **Ryoko is technically 5017 in Earth years, but she often refers to herself by the smaller number of 2000 (galactic calendar years) when she gives it out herself because she is self conscious that Aeka is younger. Though technically going of their family back grounds I believe Ryoko is actually "younger" than Aeka because she can live much, MUCH longer. But that's just my opinion. (Kind of like dogs live shorter lives because they age faster… Did I explain that right?)

- : These little page breaks are to show skipping from one scene to another, but the single means that its happening at the same time just another place.

-- : A scene that is taking place after a period of time, can be a few hours to perhaps a few days, and maybe if I am feeling lazy enough… Years.

**Chouchin: **Paper lanterns, often red for Obon, on the last day of Obon the special chouchin with the family crest painted on them are hung outside to show the wandering spirits their way home.

**Yukata: **Japanese summer garment. People wearing yukata are a common sight at fireworks displays, bon-odori festivals, and other summer events. The yukata is a casual form of kimono that is also frequently worn after bathing at traditional Japanese inns. Though their use is not limited to after-bath wear, yukata literally means bath(ing) clothes.

**Furisode: **A style of kimono. It is the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan. The furisode is made of very fine, brightly colored silk, and is commonly rented or bought by parents for their daughters to wear when celebrating Coming of Age Day the year they turn 20. By wearing a furisode, a young woman signifies that she is both single and a legal adult, and thus available for marriage. In this sense, a furisode might be likened to the formal gowns worn by debutantes in the West. Furisode are distinguishable by their long sleeves, which average between 39 and 42 inches in length. The name "furisode" literally translates as swinging (furi) sleeves (sode). The furisode is generally worn for formal social functions such as the tea ceremony or wedding ceremonies of relatives. As a furisode can be very expensive, many women rent them as needed rather than purchasing them.

**Yosho/ Katsuhito: **Okies… I think any fan knows that they're the same person; I will use each name when he is in the respective form, so when he's younger he's Yosho and when he's the dirty and humorous old Shinto Priest? You guessed it, Katsuhito.

**Ryoko's tail:** I'm sure a lot of you already know this but just making sure… Ryoko's tail is only an accessory found on what, three of her outfits? I believe the power of the gems is what makes it move and since my story has placed a lot of significance on the gems later on you'll see why I bring her tail up now. heh. I can't wait to get to the more serious part of this story.

**OVA and TV Crossover:** As I stated above, I am mixing some characters from Tenchi Universe into the OVA story line as well as some characters from the manga, who you ask? Well so far we've got Tama Washu's little helper that was once Dark Washu. And I was considering throwing Mayuka into the fray but then decided against it, not only will I be making it harder on myself to write the story but it will be much more difficult for the gang to fight and worry about a lil' baby. Besides, I am not sure what point in time Mayuka appeared in Tenchi since it's a cannon idea for the OVA but it has no real relevance to the overall true story. So sorry Mayuka fans!! I will also be cutting some things out, I was very un happy with the change in Kiyone for the TM! Ryo-Ohki OVA3 and I refuse to support the idea that she was a complete loon. I like the mother they portray in the ending of the manga with the adorable journal entry to her only son.


	2. A Night of Dancing

TM! R: Tsuki No Tragedy

Chapter 2: A Night of Dancing

Sorry for the wait folks, I'm an artist at heart, not a writer. I do really want to work on this fanfic though! Reviews are very crucial, I want to know what you think and how I'm doing, so if you like Tsuki No Tragedy, please…. REVIEW!

Thank you, Shadowkira

* * *

Ryoko sighed heavily, her head was crying out due to the loud noise that surrounded her. The dull thud kept her from thinking about much other than holding onto Ryo-ohki's tiny hand; she hadn't seen Washu and the others since they'd all departed from the laboratory but at this point that was the last thing on her mind. 

Just before they'd left the house she'd over heard Aeka telling her mother about her "date" with Tenchi later that same night, she'd sweet talked him into dancing with her this first night, since he'd already promised Ryoko to spend the evening watching the fireworks with her the final night.

Ryoko's stomach churned at the mere thought of Aeka's hands on _**her**_ Tenchi, she heaved a sigh rubbing at her temples as Ryo-Ohki stopped to look at one of the venders shops. She watched through her fingers her sister's amazement of the assortment of fish swimming through the tiny tank, the middle aged man who was running it smiled kindly at her.

"Would you like to give it a try little one…?" He asked, holding a net out for her eager little hand as she nodded quickly her eyes never leaving the myriad of colors as they flashed through the tank.

Ryoko sighed again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any money on me…" She said with a frown, patting Ryo-Ohki's head as the younger girl pouted in disappointment.

"Ah, no worries miss. You've got the Misaki Yukata on; with that thing you get freebies all over the place! Katsuhito has you well looked after so don't fret." As he said this Ryoko's eyes widened she examined the rather simple Yukata she'd been given for the other nights of Obon. It was egg white with dispersed rather simple blue designs printed on its rather thick and stiff fabric. The red obi was warn and faded, she had actually been quite reluctant to wear it at first but she smiled slightly at Katsuhito's wit.

Feeling a bit more cheerful she kneeled down beside her sister and pointed out a brilliantly colored blue and yellow fish before it darted to the far corner, "There Ryo-chan! That one! C'mon! Get it!" She urged, her hand on the small of the younger girl's back. Ryo-Ohki grinned excitedly as she moved the net after the terrified little fish and after several more attempts she'd finally managed to capture the slippery creature.

Ryoko thanked the man before once again taking her sisters hand and heading back on into the crowd, by this time she figured that the dance was well on its way, but she decided spending some time with Ryo-Ohki was a little more important than pestering Aeka as she shared her time with Tenchi. 'Though I did want him to see the "new" me… Aw well, he'll be able to see me then.' She thought before smiling down at the little mini version of herself who seemed completely oblivious to her presence. The small girl's eyes danced as she was captivated by the sites and sounds of the festivities that surrounded them.

Just as the two girls were going to head for a stand with various painted masks a familiar voice cried out over the din, "RYOKO, RYO-CHAN OVER HERE!!" Ryoko flinched slightly as Washu's voice reached her ears, she sighed heavily as she dragged her little sister back towards their mother.

"… Yes, mother?" Ryoko said as kindly as she could muster, the once diminutive scientist grinned at her cheekily now almost a head taller than Ryoko. Washu patted Ryoko's shoulder before pulling her towards her own body, and did similarly with Ryo-Ohki.

"These are my two LOVELY daughters, but don't be fooled, this one is quite the loose cannon." She said nudging Ryoko who seemed shocked by the fact her mother was talking to a complete stranger, she leaned in closer to her mother a mystified look crossing her features.

'Who is that?' She hissed attempting to not let her smile falter, her mother's grin only widened. But before Washu could answer the man spoke up for himself offering a small bow to them.

"Ah, so you're Miss Ryoko! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Fujisawa; I was Tenchi's Mathematics teacher. I was actually quite shocked to hear that so many young women were staying with Masaki; he seems to be so shy with the ladies… Ouff! What was that for?" His smile fell for a moment as his wife elbowed him in the ribs a small frown gracing her pretty lips, "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me, this is my wife, Miz."

The woman smiled brightly placing her arm tightly back around Fujisawa's, "Its nice to meet you, my husband is very fond of Tenchi. He's always going on about how brilliant he and his fellow student Mr. Mizuhara are. Though it really is a shame Tenchi gave up so close to graduation, are you teaching him now, Miss Washu?" She said asked Washu nodded quickly before the woman continued, "So miss Ryoko, are you also home schooled then?"

Ryoko nodded her mental link with Washu was open and her mother told her how to respond, "Uh, y-yes I am…" She said flashing Washu a slight glare as the older woman nodded with a proud smile.

"She's quite intelligent when she puts her mind to it actually, I was considering enrolling her in Tenchi's school, but it seemed pointless since they're both so close to graduating and well... Since he is no longer enrolled there it's easier to just give them the same lessons here at the house." She lied with ease, Ryoko had to admit that Washu was good at covering her ass and the ex pirate was sure her mother could forge documents showing that she and Tenchi had "graduated" though she knew for a fact that Tenchi would never approve of it.

Fujisawa nodded, "That's understandable, though it would be a real treat to have you in class, actually a bunch of my students are running around here. You'd probably get along with some of them; watch out for a few of them though… They're trouble makers…" He said heaving a sigh, "Well it was nice talkin' to you ladies, if you don't mind I need to take a breather and get me some booze erm… I mean refreshment." He corrected with a nervous chuckle as Miz shot him a glare. Ryoko had to chuckle as she watched the two of them walk away bickering slightly and Washu joined her in her laughter before turning to her elder daughter.

"So, are you two having fun? Oh what's that little Ryo-chan? A fish! How cute sweetie!"

Ryoko watched with mild interest as her mother fussed over Ryo-Ohki and her little prize but her attention was quickly diverted as a young man with ruffled black hair entered her line of vision. "Fujisawa Sensei, wait please…! Sir!" He cried as he attempted to make his way through the crowd, Ryoko had to chuckle as she noticed a rather large group of young women following just behind him.

The two huntresses closest to him where glaring daggers at one another, the one was a thin red head with a flower printed kimono, her green eyes were cheeky and stuck up and she was just a smidgen taller than the other girl. The shorter of the two was also a red head, her blue green eyes seemed to glare hotly at the first girl, and she was a more stocky and muscular than the other as well. The first girl seemed to be more like the Aeka of their group and the second Ryoko felt was more like herself.

Following just behind the leading ladies was two dark haired girls', both of which were much taller than the first two. The one had short cute but messy hair and the other long hair pulled up into an odd bun type style, the latter also had a beauty mark gracing her left cheek just below her eye.

And lagging at the back of the group was a rather tired looking brunette; she was dainty and thin but seemed to have good taste in clothing in Ryoko's opinion. She had left her kimono very loose, but only enough that it showed an ample amount of cleavage without 'letting the girl's out.'

And beside her was a rather bubbly dark haired young women who's uppity expression screamed Mihoshi, the girl skipped merrily along seemingly disinterested in actually chasing the young man.

"Ah, the Mihoshi of the group…" Washu said with a smile, "I guess every family needs one… And that must be Mizuhara Makoto, Tenchi's friend. You should go say hello, I'll keep an eye on Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko heaved a sigh and started towards them seeing as her mother had warned her via link that she would make a scene if she didn't do as she was told. "Have fun dear!"

Just as Ryoko approached their group the taller red head tripped her opponent sending the other girl sprawling into the crowd and continued with a horrid cackle, the pursuit of her prey. The two tall black haired girls slowed to a stop to check on her, but the Mihoshi of the group skipped past them oblivious to what had just taken place.

"Nice one Shayla, though you know if you needed money for food you should have just asked, I don't mind giving to charities." The one with the beauty mark said with a sarcastic chuckle, Shayla glared at her from the ground before spitting out some of the dirt that had found its way into her mouth.

"Oh can it Afura, I'm in no mood for your shit…" The red head growled as the third girl offered her a helping hand, "Why thank you Ishiel. It's good to know some of my friends still care about my well being."

"You alright there? That was uh… Quite a fall." Ryoko asked forcing a smile as she approached the three girls, Shayla blinked at her in surprise.

"And you are…?" She questioned fixing her kimono and rubbing absent mindedly at her lower arm.

"My name is Hakubi, Ryoko, I live with Masaki." She answered, Afura nodded with a knowing smile.

"Ahhh, so you're one of the mystery ladies that's been boarding in the Masaki household, I have to say, the boys at our school have been itching to meet the lot of you. But I was told you all had wild hair… Or was that just a lie the horn dogs came up with to get popular?" She questioned, Ryoko blinked in surprise, their entire school had been abuzz with the fact that five women were living with Tenchi? She had to chuckle a bit at that before answering, no wonder he was so afraid to have people know about their powers and abnormal appearances.

"Well, we do like it wild, but we toned down a bit for Obon since it's supposed to be traditional and all. I like to gel my hair, and I tend to keep it a cyan color, but don't tell Tenchi I told you that." She added with a wink, Shayla chuckled and offered her hand forward for a shake.

"Well Ryoko, nice to meet you, I'm Shayla Shayla, that there is Afura Man and that lovely lady is Ishiel erm... What's your last name?" All three women sweat drop as Ishiel face faults leaving a nice indent beside where Shayla had just moments before rose from. Ryoko chuckled as she shook Shayla's hand, they seemed like they'd be fun to hang out with, at least for tonight.

Ishiel rose from the ground with a sigh, she straightened her outfit before flashing the other girls a wide smile, "Any who… How about we go tear up the dance floor?? Show that uptight lot down there what real dancing is, what say you ladies?!" Shayla and Afura quickly nodded in agreement but Ryoko frowned slightly before finally adding her own nod.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt to check in on them…' She thought her stomach tensing as she willed down the nervous feeling that was slowly making its way up her throat, what if she happened to find Aeka and Tenchi together, having the time of their lives? Could she really just stand by and watch? Ryoko was snapped out of her thoughts as Shayla tugged on her hand a cheerful smile lit up the girls tanned features as she pulled Ryoko towards the dance floor.

Aeka sighed as she stared at Tenchi longingly; he was shyly averting his eyes as they danced slowly together. The young woman was trying to keep herself from melting in his lean strong arms; she just wished that he'd act a little more… Enthusiastic about it, he'd been shy and quiet all night, which wasn't odd for him but he hadn't even said much about her new look. "Are you having fun Tenchi?" She asked in a quiet voice, he jumped slightly at the new sound but nodded a nervous chuckle breaking free of his slightly parted lips.

"Y-yes Lady Aeka, this is very relaxing…" He said turning his deep eyes towards her for a split second before once again shyly averting them, a small frown pulled at her pink glossy lips. But before she could say anything suddenly a loud brash voice cried out over the crowd.

"Come on drummer; let's make this a bit more upbeat, no more dull shit!" Shayla cried as she dragged Ryoko out onto the dance floor, the ex pirate froze as she saw Aeka and Tenchi. But luckily for her their eyes were focused on the obnoxious Shayla and not herself.

The young man at the drums winked before picking up his speed and suddenly the entire mood of the dance floor had changed, Aeka glared at the newcomer who had so rudely interrupted her slow dancing with Tenchi. "You there! How dare you! What makes you think you can come down here and do such a thing?" She cried her voice taking on a whiny tone as she did so, Shayla smirked at her.

"Oh can it, I'm sure Masaki liked my intervention anyway, teenage guys aren't usually into slow dancing am I right? But I bet I know someone who can speed it up for him… EH?! Where'd she go?" Shayla whipped around in surprise but Ryoko was no where to be seen, "Afura, where'd Ryo go?" The girl asked in confusion, the taller woman shrugged.

"…Ryo? You don't mean Ryo_**ko**_ do you?" Aeka questioned her eyes darkened with a heavy glare; Shayla brushed her off and shrugged before throwing herself into a dance. She was moving quickly to the music her agile movements were seconds later matched by Afura as the two of them moved towards the center of the dance floor and quickly became the center of attention.

Ryoko sighed as she walked away from the busy dancing ring, her chest felt tight with jealousy and she couldn't have bared another second around the vicinity of that area. She teleported towards the giant rock that she so often sought refuge to now that she was free, 'How ironic…' She thought, 'That the place that once caused me so much anguish would now bring me peace?' She raised her eyes as she floated up towards her perch, her eyes widened as they met two pale bluish grey eyes.

"Aah, what the hell?!" Ryoko cried out in alarm, grabbing onto the rock as she quickly paused in her flight trying to cover the fact that she'd been using her powers. The girl who had been laying on the large stone formation blinked in surprise before offering her a helping hand, she was dressed in a pale blue kimono that matched quite well with her eye color, and darker blue reed looking plants were spread out in a pattern across the length of the thin cotton material.

"A-are you alright?" She asked in a quiet voice, Ryoko nodded thanking her as she helped her up onto the main stone. "Did you climb up here?" The girl questioned taking a quick peek over the edge; Ryoko could feel a cold sweat building on the nape of her neck. Now she'd done it, she would be forever in bad grace with Tenchi now; she'd exposed her powers to an earthling.

"I, uh…" The ex pirate stuttered as she searched her mind for a reasonable explanation as to why she'd been 'climbing' the large rock overlooking the cave. "My friends bet me ten bucks I couldn't make it; they're drunk off they're asses so they didn't come up here anyway…" She lied, feeling her intelligence drop even as the words left her lips.

The girl arched a slender brow before chuckling slightly but before anything else could be said a loud beeping went off. It sounded similar to the sound Mihoshi's GXP watch made when a Space Pirate was in the vicinity, the young woman blinked in surprised before checking her wrist her brows furrowing momentarily before she muted whatever was making the racket.

Ryoko decided she would use this as a way to change the subject, "So, what are you doing all the way up here, by yourself?" She asked picking at a small smudge of dirt on her sleeve, the girl brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eye before answering.

"… I don't like dances, and I've got no one to dance with so I figured why bother heading down there? I'll just end up longing for something I can't ever seem to find…" Ryoko cocked her head slightly at this response, seeing this the girl decided she'd elaborate. "Do you have someone you care about?" She asked bluntly her blue eyes averted as if she weren't all that keen on conversing about the subject.

Ryoko nodded seeing as the subject was tender to her as well she could sort of see where this was going, "Yeah… He's down there dancing with the damn Barbie…" She growled, her eyes shot up as the other woman burst into a fit of giggles.

"Barbie? You use that term too? Ah, I see. We've got something in common then, but let me ask you… Is he with her? Or are they just, spending the evening together?" She asked softly, as if trying not to impose too much into Ryoko's personal life, but Ryoko's answer was almost out instantly after the question was asked.

"They aren't together." The girl nodded and then played absent mindedly her long dark hair that draped over her left shoulder.

"You're lucky then, at least you still have a chance… I've already lost, it would seem I never had a chance to begin with… There was always a promise for a false beginning, but I don't think his heart was ever really in it…" She added sadly her eyes seemed distant, "Anyway, you aren't from around here… Are you?" She asked, Ryoko juggled with several possible answers before finally responding.

"Not originally, but I've lived here for two years now." It wasn't a lie; she had lived with Tenchi for two years now, the girl nodded though she seemed to be giving Ryoko a good looking over.

"Hmm, never mind then. I… I thought that maybe you were someone else; in any case, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow during the play… Do you know what it's about?" She asked as she rose from her seat, Ryoko shook her head a mystified expression crossing her features.

"Its about the legend of the demon of the Masaki Shrine, from what I heard Mr. Masaki has 'edited' this version a bit and made it into a bit more of a romance than the original way its told. Should be interesting, well, I'll see you later then I hope. Good luck with your man."

Ryoko didn't here her past the description of the plays plot, was the sadistic writer of this poorly written story trying to make her hate Obon? It seemed as though one bad thing after another was happening to her and this was just more fuel to the fire. She would as always be made out to be the villain, a foul beastly demon on a rampage… Would no earthling other than the Masaki's ever know that she'd been under an even more horrible demons control and not in the right state of mind when she'd attacked that day?

Before she could ponder what horrible thing would befall her next the young woman spoke up one last time, "Oh, by the way… I'm Kimori, Axis, and…. In the future, it would be in your best interest not to fly when possibly in the presence of humans, Ryoko-san…" Ryoko turned quickly to look around to look for the other woman but to her surprise could find no sign of her in the surrounding area; she frowned slightly as she stood up unable to decipher whether or not the young woman posed a threat to her and the rest of the household or not.

Ryoko looked back over towards where the people were dancing by the shrine house the sounds of the drums were beginning to die down as people readied themselves to either head home or retire to their tents if they had stands. She didn't know why but an unsettling feeling had made its way into her chest. She had the strangest feeling that something ominous was making its way towards her and the others…

* * *

BAH…. I really don't like this chapter all that much, hmm debatably because it should really be more of an "Aeka" chapter I suppose, I just can't seem to write any AekaxTenchi even if it is light stuff. 

And I know, I know… Shame on me for inserting my OC into the story, she actually will have a purpose then for adding in two of the series other characters… Well at least two… . ; Think of her as like one of the random characters that get thrown into the manga lol

And oh! While I'm on characters…. It's technically still not a "crossover" because if you noticed even thought I have cast from El Hazard in Tenchi in Tokyo, Mr. Fujisawa IS Tenchi's Math Teacher. And in this story none of them have any supernatural powers. So sorry, not actually a Tenchi Muyo/El Hazard crossover…

Tenchi is no longer enrolled in school, but of course we also know that Washu isn't home schooling him or Ryoko. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I would also like to remind you…. This story will not just take place in the Obon scenes; we're just setting up the storyline, and keep in mind that Ryoko had that lovely ache in her arm. It's going to be coming back next chapter folks!

_**Please Review?**_


	3. The Play

TM! R: Tsuki No Tragedy

Chapter 3: The Play

Before we get started, for anyone still reading this, I am SO SORRY for the delay. I'm a lazy writer with too many ideas and not enough time or attention span to get all of my ideas out. I also no longer have word so if you find mistakes I am sorry, I am stuck to using Wordpad now and I have no spell check or anything else. (That I know of!) I will be trying to fix this asap but until then... Please forgive any mistakes, and please enjoy the new chapter! :D

Ryoko sat fidgeting as the crowd settled in for the play, "Is this really that big of a deal around here? I mean... To these people it didn't even really happen."

Washu shot her daughter a sympathetic look, "It's a legend around here, so yes... To the people here its very important Ryoko..."

Aeka glared at both of them, "Besides Ryoko, you should be proud of your handy work. My brother is just keeping the tradition alive and sharing the story with the new generation.... Warning them of a monster locked away in the cave... I wonder what their parents would think if they knew she was sitting among them?" She said coldly, the venom thickening in her voice with every word.

"That's enough Aeka! Ryoko did her time in that cave and it was Kagato's doing not hers. Now, my grandfather put a lot of money into this... It'd be great if we could all have a good time, okay?" Tenchi hissed, he then looked back and forth in the crowd. "I also really need you guys to behave because my friend Makoto and some of our other classmates wanted to sit with us today... So please, no more mentioning that you're aliens, demons or have any abnormal powers."

The girl's nodded, Ryoko threw her head back and glanced at the mid afternoon sky. Her mind drifting back to the previous night, she hadn't told anyone about the young woman she'd encountered on the top of her cave... She felt unsettled, the woman had recognized her and had defenitely not been human....

'What are you thinking about, daughter?' Washu asked over the mental link, the scientist watched her daughter blink her amberish brown eyes.

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it. Does anyone want anything? I'm feeling a little hungry..." Ryoko said climbing to her feet, Washu watched with a frown as her daughter disappeared into the crowds surrounding the food vendors.

Ryoko smiled as the vendor handed her two grilled eels on skewers, the smell of the freshly made food immediately helped to sooth the ex pirates frazzled mind. She was about to take a bite of the first eel when a fimiliar voice called out over the rest of the yelling.

"RYO! There you are! We lost you last night on the dance floor!" Shayla cried as she made her way through crowd, a huge grin smeared across her face.

"Oh hey Shayla, sorry about running off last night... Its not that I don't like you guys, I just really didn't feel comfortable being out there.."

"Hey, don't worry about it. That other chick was a bitch though, she was so pissed when we took over the place!" The red head said proudly, her white teeth gleaming as her grin widened further.

"I'm sure! Where are your other friends?" Ryoko asked, she was suprised to see that Shayla was on her own.

"Oh, they're around... Ishiel and Afura are sitting with some of their friends, I think Ifurita is with them as well. It's going to be Makoto, Fujisawa, Miz, Rune, Nanami and myself sitting with you folks today." Shayla said as she purchased some of her own skewered eel, "Mmm, I love this stuff."

"Yeah, the grilled eel is pretty good... Say, what do you think of the Masaki shrine legend Shayla?"

The red head quirked a brow, swallowing before slowly responding, "Well... Honestly now its kind of like Santa but when I was little I thought it was pretty kick ass. I always imagined the demon being really awesome, not to mention I was a pretty realistic kid... I mean, who'd be able to take down a DEMON with a samurai sword? Pfft." She scoffed before taking another large bite of the eel, "What about you?"

"Me? Uh, well... I dunno, I agree with you a katana would be pretty useless but I always thought that the demon may have had a reason for attacking, you know?"

"Reason...? Like what?" Shayla asked curiously, now picking at the remaining eel on her first skewer.

"Like, she was attacked first and was defending, or maybe someone was contolling her, I don't just seems odd that something that was apparently living here for so long would suddenly bother villagers."

"Well, that's an interesting take on it, usually demons are just the various evils of the world turned into a physical being, most people don't consider an option like that. But hey, it's cool that you look at things differently. Why didn't I ever meet you at school?"

Ryoko chuckled, "I didn't go to school with Tenchi, my mom home schools me. She's kind of a scientific genius to her colleagues.... I personally think she's a loon."

Shayla laughed, "I'm sure! Is she going to be over here with us today?"

Ryoko nodded, "Yeah, she and my younger sister, Ryo-Ohki. She's five so, she hasn't quite inherited our wit and humor yet but she's got the good looks."

Just then as they neared the rest of their seated group Ryo-Ohki shot up and ran towards them, "Oneesan!" She said in a high pitched voice, Ryoko chuckled and got down to scoop up her little sister.

"Well, speak of the little devil!" She said happily, "This, is Ryo-Ohki!"

Shayla leaned in smiling as she gave Ryo-Ohki a gentle pat on the head, "Ah, yes... I've seen her but this is the first time we've met, hello Ryo-chan! You look like a mini version of Ryoko!"

Washu smiled over at the three girls, "Come on now! It's going to start in a few minutes kids!" The three of them made their way over to the large group and got settled in, within several minutes Katsuhito appeared on the stage.

"Welcome everyone, I am glad to see so many of my friends and neighbors sitting here today. I wanted to do something special for Obon this year, since I have been unable to hold the festival on these grounds in a long while and I also wanted to ensure that our age old legend is passed along. Thank you for coming here today, and I hope that you enjoy the show..." As he finished the old priest walked off the now quiet stage.

Ryoko could feel her chest tighten as the play began, the woman playing the demon was wearing a long, flowing kimono with various shades of grey, black and red. And her outfit was completed with a mane of white hair and a red and black demon mask similar to the one the ex pirate had worn while she was locked away. A shiver rolled down her spine as the she- demon prowled the stage, she could feel the crowd's detest for the actress's roll.

_The demoness came down from the mountains, as if she were flying into the town and the brave samurai, Yosho rose to fight her. _

As Ryoko watched her mind drifted back to the day so long ago that this battle, the REAL battle had actually taken place. 'It was nothing like this....' She thought biting her lip absent mindedly. The images flashed through her mind, her vision clouded in a haze of confusion from Kagato's control, it kept her from fleeing for her life. Her body took blow after blow from the powerful Tenchi blade, the searing blue energy tearing through her flesh and burning it beyond repair that could be done with her healing abilities.

_The woman on stage began to howl in pain, the eyes behind the mask glowed a dim amberish red, her kimono akimbo the demoness rushed the samurai again, and again. He was also beaten and bloody but the crowd cheered him on, he had something to fight for.._.

Something to protect, Ryoko could feel her anger building. This wasn't fair, these people knew only what they'd heard from Yosho, they didn't know her, they didn't even know how epic of a battle was once staged on the ground in which they now sat. They didn't know her and yet they were judging her, and if she told them now who she was they would no doubt hate and fear her.

'Ryoko, calm down daughter... I know this is hard to swallow but give it a chance, Lord Yosho did not do this to mock you...' Washu's voice said calmly over the mental link, Ryoko glanced towards her mother, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes.

_The demoness gave a final shriek as the Tenchi blade buried itself deep in her throat, she reached for Yosho, her body still trying to kill the samurai as the last of its own life drained out. The warrior then removed his blade from the demon and her body slumped to the stage, he turned towards the crowd. "The demon is slain! Help me friends, we must lock her body away and pray that she does not return to haunt us!"_

Several other samurai enter from both sides of the stage, they pick up the woman and the set goes dark as they prepair for the next scene. Shayla nudges Ryoko with a grin, "What do you think? I think they did a really good job on the props and the back drops! This play is awesome so far, they should totally do a movie." She said in an all too enthusiastic voice, Washu leaned in an even bigger grin smeared across her lips.

"It looks that amazing because I handled all of the technology and the backgrounds, I even installed the glowing eyes in the mask for added affect. Fake blood for the fight scene and what not. All me sweet heart!" She beamed proudly as Shayla gaped, the young woman suddenly erupted in questions, asking how the scientist managed to handle every aspect shown so far.

Ryoko shook her head as she watched the two of them talk, she was about to get up when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What do you think so far, Ryoko?"

Funaho was giving her a curious look, her eyes looked slightly worried, given the fact she knew this was a touchy subject for the younger woman. "It's... Alright, I guess. Could be worse." Ryoko responded quickly, she didn't want to be rude to the Queen but she didn't want to talk about the play or anything that had inspired it either.

"You'll like the ending... I promise, there's much more too it, this is only the half way point. I was allowed to take a peek at the script yesterday when Washu was helping with everything." The woman smiled softly and patted Ryoko's shoulder once more before nodding her head forward.

Katsuhito made his way back out onto the stage, "Ahem, well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! But most of you know all that has been showed... And some of what is to be showed. But I have a little bit of a surprise for you, this year more of the story will be shared than ever before. As you know, my family has overseen this shrine since the day that this epic battle was said to have taken place. And my great, great, great, great, great, great... well, you get the point, my great old grandfather, Yosho did not share all of the story nor did he live to see it all unfold. But his grandson continued the legend and wrote of it but did not share it with anyone but the family.... And this will be shared with all of you today...."

_The stage lights dimmed, and the set was made to look like the enterior of the cave, the samurai warriors were locking the demon away in the pool. _

_The next scene the outer chamber of the cave was sealed, and the sword Tenchi was placed in the shrine. They showed an aging Yosho passing the story on to his son and soon the son passing the legend on to his own son. _

_The villagers had lived in peace since the demoness had been locked away but as Yosho grew ill a bad omen fell over his lands and another demon began to attack. This one was much stronger than before and it had come looking for the first demon, Yosho's son and grandson rose to fight the demon and the sword was removed from the shrine. But when the two samurai removed the sword, they did not realize that the other demon was slowly regaining strength. _

_No matter what the samurai did, even with the Tenchi blade the powerful demon returned, night after night. The village was burning to fast for the fires to be put out, the crops and many homes were destroyed. Finally, one night while battling the new demon the grandson was badly injured but just as the demon was going to kill him the old demon intervened. Shocked, the samurai's did not know what to think, they turned their blades on the demoness as she stood over the great Yosho's grandson. _

Ryoko could feel her heart pounding, this wasn't as true as what had been shown in the first half of the play but it was close and it was fair.

_The demon turned to the men, her eyes glowing behind the mask but she did not move to attack them. Instead she turned towards the other demon and let out a cry as she charged him, Yosho's grandson rose and followed the demoness into battle and the two of them managed to weaken the demon enough to finally bring him samurai warriors, though beaten and bruised lived to tell the tale but did not do so. And the demoness did not survive, she died of her injuries from her fellow demon and was returned to the cave to be buried. The bodies of the two demons and the great Tenchi blade still lie within the Masaki shrine today._

Ryoko sat very still as the demoness fell, the crowd watched as intently as she did as the samurai surrounded her. The crowd remained quiet through the ending of the play but they clapped and cheered as Katsuhito walked back onto the stage.

"I do hope you liked our family secret! This is no lie, I recently uncovered a journal in my shrine house depicting this exact tale. If you'd like to see it you may come visit and pray tomorrow before the fireworks! Have a nice night everyone and thank you for coming!"

Shayla glanced at Ryoko, "You knew that was coming, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in mock annoyance, Ryoko chuckled.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, what did you think of it, anyway?"

Shayla scoffed slightly, "I dunno I didn't really get it, why'd she help the samurai and not the other demon?"

Ryoko cast a quick glance towards Tenchi before responding, "Because, the demon had made her attack the village originally... And the samurai had released her from her prison, whether he meant to or not, so she owed it to him and his village."

Shayla snorted, "Well, that's stupid. If I was her I would have hauled ass outta there and gotten popcorn and then watched from somewhere safe."

Ryoko raised a brow, amused by the other girl's take on an abstract look at her own life story, "So you think it was stupid then?"

"Well, I guess stupid was maybe not the correct term... I think I would rather go with corny."

Ryoko grinned, "I don't know, I think I kind of like it better the corny way." She said before making her way over to Tenchi, Shayla blinked at her and then shook her head before heading over to Makoto's side.

FIN.

Uh, so yeah... THAT was an interesting chapter. And man, took me long enough to write it, right? Sorry about that folks, I hope you're still out there to read it. And I did honestly find it difficult to write this chapter, and if that shows I am sorry. Also, I'm sure there are TONS of mistakes, as I said in the little bit before the story I no longer have spell check or anything else and I am forced to use WordPad rather than Microsoft word or whatever it was that I had at my mom's. In anycase, I do not want to end up like the original author's of Tenchi and never complete my story so! This is my promise that this story will be finished, for better or for worse! I just can't promise that it will be written quickly, so if you will be patient for me and wait to read my new chapters, I thank you.

Please review and let me know what you think! I am looking forward to writng the next chapter, which is the final night of Obon and Ryoko's date with Tenchi! :P

Also, Ryo-Ohki can talk right now because she has a translator from washu, obviously it would be a little odd but not too out there if she was walking around meowing I mean... I did that when I was little but washu is washu so I just thought I would throw that in there, sorry if there was any confusion!


End file.
